The invention relates to a device for additively producing at least one component region of a component, in particular a component of a turbomachine, in accordance with the present invention. The invention further relates to a method for additively producing at least one component region of a component in accordance with the as well as a coating apparatus for use in a device for additively producing at least one component region of a component in accordance with the the present invention.
Methods and devices for producing components are known in large number. In particular, additive manufacturing methods (so-called rapid manufacturing or rapid prototyping methods) are known in which the component is built up layer by layer by powder-bed-based, additive manufacturing methods. Predominantly metal components can be produced, for example, by laser beam or electron beam melting or sintering methods. In the process, at least one powdered component material is initially applied layer by layer onto a component platform in the region of a build-up and joining zone of the device. Subsequently, the component material is fused and/or sintered locally layer by layer by supplying energy to the component material in the region of the build-up and joining zone by means of at least one high-energy beam, such as, for example, an electron beam or laser beam. The high-energy beam is controlled in this case as a function of layer information for each component layer to be produced. After fusion and/or sintering have or has occurred, the component platform is lowered layer by layer by a predefined layer thickness. Afterwards, the named steps are repeated until the component has been completely finished.
Also known from prior art are, in particular, additive production methods for the production of components of a turbomachine, such as, for example, components of an aircraft engine or a gas turbine, one example being the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, and a corresponding device for producing a component of a turbomachine.
In this method, a corresponding component is produced by applying at least one powdered component material layerwise on a component platform in the region of a build-up and joining zone and local melting or sintering of the component material layer by layer by means of energy supplied in the region of a build-up and joining zone. The supply of energy in this process occurs via laser beams, such as, for example, CO2 lasers, Nd:YAG lasers, and Yb fiber lasers as well as diode lasers or by electron beams. Usually, additive manufacturing methods of this kind are carried out under an atmosphere of protective gas, such as, for example, an argon- or nitrogen-enriched processing environment, in order to prevent the contamination of the component material with oxygen. In addition, gas or air flows can be passed flatly over the powder bed or the component platform. In this way, process contaminants are moved by a respective blowing device to a respective suction device.
However, regarded as a drawback in the known devices and methods is the circumstance that the removal of smolder, splatter, particles, and process waste gases created during the additive production method is possible only to an inadequate extent or at relatively high cost in terms of apparatus.